No Choice
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Sometime after The Trial and Remy's abandonment in Antartica. He's returned to the mansion, mostly from pride, but realizes the only one who really wants him there is Logan, so a budding relationship with the burly Canadian insues and we start our story


Rating: R  
Pairing: Logan/Remy  
Setting: Sometime after The Trial and Remy's abandonment in Antartica. He's returned to the mansion, mostly from pride, but realizes the only one who really wants him there is Logan, so a budding relationship with the burly Canadian insues and we start our story right after the two decide to make a permenint mark on each other, literally.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but if i could just borrow them for a short time... well... no profit made except the pure enjoyment of reading and writing about them.

No Choice

"Why'd we have t' take de bike?" Remy hissed as he got off the Harley when they got home. His ass stung bad from the tattoo he'd just gotten. "Stop laughin'!"

Logan couldn't help himself, his healing factor made him heal from the tattoo he'd gotten quickly, but his young lover was another story. "It's fuckin' hilarious!" The R he had gotten on his left butt cheek had healed the moment the artist had finished and was ready to show off when ever he wanted. However the decorative L on Remy's ass was going to take some time to heal. Logan knew sooner rather than later he'd be pampering his lover though the healing process to make it up to him.

"Are y' sure y' want dis mon amour? An when y' suggested de tats it surprised me, I was expecting rings or a necklace." Remy watched Logan wheel his bike into the garage to put it into its parking place.

"Of course I do." Logan looked back at his lover. Just that morning they'd talked to the professor and now Logan had a last name. Finally the first step to a new life, he'd taken his lover's last name. And he hoped that maybe someday soon they could make their own life together. He didn't give a shit what any of the team thought of Remy, or about his earlier connections with Sinister. All that mattered was the happiness of him and his lover. After all he couldn't throw stones, he had no past to speak of and Remy's past wasn't very admirable.

Remy looked at Logan, his eyes softening. "Y' didn't have t' take LeBeau, could'a used anot'er name."

"If I hadn't used the last name, LeBeau, then it wouldn't have as special." Logan cooed to his lover as he slowly backed him up against one of the walls.

Remy backed up obediently and that always served to set Logan off. All it took was his Cajun being submissive and Logan was ready to fuck him anywhere they were. "Mebee we can convince Scooter t' give us a couple weeks off, a vacation/honeymoon?" Remy didn't think he could call it a Honeymoon because they hadn't gotten married, well not exactly. All it was, was signing of a document and a commitment, but he still felt it deserved something.

"That don't sound too bad Gumbo." Logan mumbled as he took his lover's trench coat collar and pulled him in so that he could kiss him. He still liked calling him 'Gumbo' and 'Cajun' but now they were more endearments then teasing comments.

Remy smirked. "Remy even put up wit y'er cabin up nort'." Any excuse to get away from civilization and into his natural habitat Logan loved to snatch up. Remy saw his lover's eyes flash at that suggestion and knew he'd caught Logan's attention. The kiss that had been coming was tender instead of intense and needy.

"That don't sound too bad either. Never thought you'd suggest that though." Logan's hands migrated their way down to rest on Remy's butt and Logan swallowed the yelp in a kiss when he squeezed the still sore cheek.

"Remy put up wit it… fo' you." Remy smiled down at his lover and if it was possible for Logan's heart to warm any more, it did.

"I'll start getting ready. And if Cyke got a problem with it then he'll deal with it. Cause we're going inactive as of right now for the next three weeks." Logan got into the Cajun's face, their noses almost touching. "And believe you me, I am going to explore that lithe body of yours all over again until I've found and mapped every erotic zone you have. And don't think I'll forget to pay special attention to that sweet ass of yours with the tat marking you as mine."

Remy shivered at the delicious, erotic, and descriptive words Logan crooned at him. Logan knew what such descriptions would do to him and Logan was pleased to see that it had its desired effect. "Y' continue dis an we might not make it up to de bedroom, cher." Remy warned him. As it was Remy was ready to pull him down and make love right now in the garage.

"Go get your bags packed Cajun… And be back down here in 1 hour cause you don't want me to have to come up there and drag you down." Logan warned and let the young man run to the elevator to make it up to his room and pack his things in the time allotted him. Logan smirked and headed to find their fearless leader and tell him that he and Remy were inactive as of that moment and would be back in three weeks. After that he'd go pack his own bags and smirked as he thought of just what he wanted to bring.

55 minutes later and Remy stood at the jeep that Logan had claimed as his over the time he'd been with the team, his duffle bag at his feet full of the clothes and toiletries he'd packed. He had another back pack slung over his arm with a few books, his laptop, and a few other civilized necessities he'd need before trudging up into the mountains to shack up with his lover. If he was going to be cut off from the city for 3 weeks he needed to have something to keep his mind from going insane between the times he and Logan were busy with other things.

Remy looked down at his watch, wondering where Logan was since time was just about up, when he heard a familiar stride stop at the door outside the door of the garage and waited with anticipation for Logan to enter and tell him again just who the Cajun thief belonged to.

Remy watched Logan enter the garage and shivered as those steel eyes roamed over every inch of the thief's body. Remy felt seared by the gaze and just wanted to get out into the snowy encased earth so that no one could hear him scream for Logan. The ideas that sprang to his mind were ones that even Logan wouldn't be able to pass up. Hunting the long limbed Cajun though snow and trees, smelling his fear and excitement no mater how far behind he was, catching up enough to finally trip Remy up so that he could shove him into the snow and fuck him until he didn't have anything left.

Remy didn't realize his empathy was running away with him until Logan was on him. He smirked up into the red on black eyes. "If ya wanted to get hunted… all ya had to do was ask." Logan grinned, showing his fangs, and picked up the bags he'd left at the door. Remy wasn't sure when Logan had crossed the room, or how he hadn't noticed. But he was very sure that most of the things he'd packed in his back pack would go untouched for most of the three weeks he'd be in the burly Canadian's clutches. "Get your bags into the car, Remy. I told Slim we were going for a while. He wanted to know what we were up to but I just told him it was none of his business." Logan got his own bag into the back of the jeep. He left Remy to take care of his own essentials while he grabbed a few boxes of provisions they'd need while they were away. Logan hadn't been up to his cabin in a long time and he wasn't sure what was up there and what wasn't, and it never hurt to come prepared.

Logan strapped the boxes and duffels down in the back and joined Remy in the jeep and looked over at Remy. The boy was practically thrumming with pleasure and anticipation. Oh he was going to have fun with his boy, a lot of fun.

* * *

Four hours into driving and Remy was seeing civilization going bye bye very quickly, and it was all being replaced by trees and snow. He'd long gotten himself comfortable and started dozing on and off though the ride until Logan turned up a rocky side road that probably had never seen a resurfacing crew since it had been made, let alone a paving crew. By the time that happened Remy gave up on dozing and watched the terrain pass him by.

The country side up here really was beautiful, if a little stark. He knew he was going to have to stick with Logan regardless because he feared he'd probably get lost up here easily. He was a city boy no doubt about it, and Logan knew it.

Remy couldn't help but grimace when he saw the cabin that he knew had no running water, no real accommodations that he was use to. But one thing he did know first hand was the bed inside was so comfortable and had lots of spring to it. There was also nice fire place and fur rugs in front that he would enjoy seducing his lover on. He brought a few interesting pieces of clothes that he had picked up at one of the trading post stores in the mall that specialized in fur clothing.

Remy smiled as he thought about the fur boots, vest and matching thong he'd gotten. He couldn't wait to see the look on Logan's face when he found Remy lying in the middle of the fur rugs with that on.

"What are you smirkin' at Cajun?" Logan asked, looking over at his lover who still sat in the car. Remy was up to something and he knew it, he could smell it on the golden skin. He smelled excitement and anticipation and could only assume that it came from something that his lover was planning.

"Not'in' Logan. Just t'inking 'bout enjoying our time alone." Remy replaced his earlier smirk with a charming smile. Logan wasn't convinced but decided to ignore his instincts and got out of the jeep.

Logan grabbed the boxes of provisions while he left Remy to grab their bags. He did so obediently and took the bags into the bedroom with the oh so familiar bed in the middle of it. Hand crafted frame with custom made mattresses and down mattress pad complete with flannel sheets. Remy remembered the warm embrace of those flannel sheets and how comfortable they were after a long night of love making.

Logan chuckled when he saw his boy reminiscing in the bedroom. He walked up behind the lithe form and snaked an around his waist. "Giving you memories, or ideas pet?"

Remy smirked. "Ideas, boss." He turned around laying a kiss on Logan's lips. He found himself between the wall and Logan the next second with a leg forced between his thighs, and Remy took the incentive and began to hump that leg shamelessly.

Just as fast as Logan was on him, he was gone. "Gotta go bring in some wood." Logan walked away grabbing his coat.

"I t'ought we already did." Remy smirked over at Logan, and that response earned him a slap on the ass. The soft yelp from the Cajun was exactly what Logan wanted to hear. Without another word from either Logan left the cabin to get some wood from the stack out back. Remy smirked when he heard Logan's footsteps get farther away. "Jus' enough time t' get ready." He hurried and got out the fur clothes he'd brought with him and tossed them on the couch in front of the fire place.

Moving quickly he piled the wood the way Logan had showed him into the fire place and got it going before he stripped out of his clothes he'd worn on the way up and got the fur thong on first. The vest was next and then the boots that topped the outfit off. Surprisingly enough the fur was very warm and kept him from freezing while he lay on the fur rugs to wait for Logan to get back, a book open for him to read while he waited.

Logan wasn't sure what his pet was up to but he didn't trust Remy right now. He knew his lover's perverted mind and knew that he could have come up with anything. He decided to forget about it and gathered up the wood that had already been split and was ready to use.

Taking his armful from around the back of the cabin and back to the front door he smelled wood burning. He smiled a little figuring that Remy had started a fire; he knew the boy couldn't stand the cold. What he wasn't expecting was what he saw when he opened the door. The armful of wood dropped at the same time of his jaw when he saw Remy laying on the furs, with the outfit of white fur on him, his booted legs up in the air a bit while he read a book. The tattoo clearly visible with the furry thong he had on.

Remy gracefully craned his neck back to look at Logan, as if he didn't hear the logs dropping and only now realized he was back in the cabin. "Bonjour cher, Remy decide t' get more comfortable while he wait."

"More comfortable?" Logan croaked. He was doing his damnedest to keep from pouncing on the body before him. That outfit was sin incarnate, and he didn't know how long he'd be able to keep his hands off the young man.

Remy rolled over and Logan cursed the Cajun. "Dis perfect for de terrain, non? As white as de snow, now Remy just gotta figure out what t' do bout de hair." Remy laughed.

Logan did his best to avert his eyes and work on putting the spilt logs by the fireplace for use later. "You thinking your gona get hunted boy?"

"Maybe if dis Cajun lucky, oui.' Remy replied, setting back on his elbows, the slyest look in his eyes anyone could imagine. He studied Logan closely as the white fur vest fell open. There was no mistaking that familiar bulge in the front of Logan's pants. Damn but he looked like he had a squirrel down there. Maybe if Gambit were lucky, he'd get to suck that cock off. He enjoyed Logan's taste very much, it had a musky woodsy taste that was all Logan and it reminded him of what an animal the burly Canadian could be, especially in bed.

Logan walked over, his boots thudding loudly in the small space. He leaned over, pulling Remy up by the front of the vest. "If it's a hunt ya want, boy, it's a hunt ya'll get." He then let him down and walked over to his duffle that lay on the couch. He saw Remy still lying on the furs. "I'm only gona give you a 10 second head start, ya better get going."

Logan saw Remy's wide eyes and then watched the young man bolt for the door and run out into the snow. He didn't worry about the Cajun freezing, chances were he'd catch him relatively quickly and heat his blood up to the point of boiling.

Remy wasn't sure how long Logan would wait before chasing him, and weather he had already started to track him either. But he wanted to get as much distance between him and the cabin as quickly as possible. Remy knew Logan's tracking skills were first rate and he needed to be careful. So he did a few double backs and even went so far as to cover up the tracks he made in the snow.

When Remy was sure he left enough dead ends and covers for Logan to follow, he found himself a tree to jump up into. He sat on a branch to watch for Logan coming after him and decided to pull out his cigarettes to have a smoke. Remy made sure to be careful about how long he had the smoke, and flicked it away after charging it with his power. It blew in the air with a soft pop and Remy sat back to wait for his hunter.

It wasn't long before Logan had picked up on his trail, either. He followed the tracks visible in the snow first, figuring his quarry hadn't been smart enough to even cover his tracks when the tracks came to a stop. Logan smirked and put his nose to the wind and began to sniff. Logan picked the trail up easily and continued to follow it until he came to another dead end. Logan chuckled softly, "He doubled back, smart little thief." Logan turned back to try and pick up the trail again and when he did he was going twice as fast as he had been when he started tracking Remy.

When the trail came to an end again he looked around. _Could he have doubled back again?_ Logan wondered. It was always possible, but Logan knew his thief would have stopped eventually to set and wait, and with the outfit he was wearing Logan had no doubt Remy was taking the white snow to his advantage.

Logan was about ready to call the game when he smelled the tail tell sign that his pet was close, the smell of those familiar cigarettes that the thief smoked. That wasn't a very smart move on Remy's part, in the end; because Logan tracked the smell up the tree he was standing at and saw the slight movement of red hair. Logan smirked shaking his head; he'd have to teach his boy how to hunt, that way maybe he'd figure out how to hide correctly. There was no doing it now, because he had his little thief and was going to follow though with his plans.

Remy had no idea what hit him when Logan climbed up the tree and tackled him off the branch he had been sitting on. They hit the snow below with a soft plop and Remy looked up surprised. "Didn't t'ink y'd find me so quickly."

"Gotta remember, Gumbo, when yer tryin' to hide from a hunter ya don't smoke while yer hiding." Logan playfully scolded his prey.

Remy blinked up at him a couple times and chuckled. "Oui! Should'a 'membered." Remy scolded himself, stupid him for needing to light up.

"Shoulda known better then to wear something like this, Cajun." Logan began with Remy's fur vest and pulled it off his arms, but left it lying beneath him as protection against the snow. He then pulled the furry boots off his young lover and he considered how he'd remove that thong, he had to admit it was very sexy and he wanted to enjoy seeing him in it more often. "Maybe if you wear this around the mansion you'll get more attention, Remy."

Remy chuckled. "From you, or ot'er people?"

Logan smirked, "Well, if'n yer wearing that, you'll be wearing a collar too. So's people know who ya belong to." The idea of that made Remy shiver. Logan knew it wouldn't be long before the cold got to his Cajun so he quickly hauled him up, along with the boots and shed vest, and threw said Cajun over his shoulder. "Time to bring in the catch."

Remy wiggled trying to get out of the hard hands that kept a firm hold on his legs so he wouldn't go toppling over. "Lemme go cher, Remy no damsel, he can walk fo' himself."

Logan smirked and only ignored the protests thrown at him over his shoulder by his catch. He kicked the door open to the cabin and threw Remy back down on the fur rug where Logan had found him when he walked in earlier. "Get yer self comfortable Cajun, I'll be right back." Logan shut the door and wondered of somewhere toward the bedroom. Remy couldn't help but smirk at the other surprise he had waiting for Logan when he came back.

He shucked himself out of the thong and sighed gratefully for the removal of the butt floss. Thongs were sexy but sometimes could be uncomfortable. He looked down at himself and couldn't suppress a chuckle at what was wrapped around his cock and balls. A nice long ribbon, the same color as his hair, complete with bells. He gave his cock a bob and the bells chimed happily up at him. Remy lay back on the rug with a sigh to wait for Logan's return.

When Logan did return he just about dropped everything he was carrying, seeing Remy stretched out like that and with bells and ribbons hanging down from his cock was mouthwatering. It just wasn't fair that Remy was so damned handsome with such a great body like that, and still found ways to tease him without saying a word. Well, he'd teach Remy a lesson this time, not to tease a wild beast.

Remy looked up at Logan still standing in the doorway with a large flannel comforter and a few other essentials and smiled. "'Bout time, mon amour, startin' t' get cold down here."

Logan threw him the comforter and Remy laid it out so they could use it later and leaned back into Logan when he knelt down and put his arms around him. Cuddle sessions were always the best, and Remy loved being held. He wasn't sure if it was the warmth, or just the human contact, but both were something he needed desperately after the kind of life he had led.

Things just weren't the same since his trial, after the X-Men had left him there in Antarctica to die. He had a feeling in the back of his head that if Logan hadn't been in Japan at the time Remy would have been on the Black Bird flying home with them instead of lying out in the snow hoping to die.

Either way he was home now and had Logan with him to chase away the bitter cold that was now his heart. That's why he stayed in the boat house, not one member of the team he could trust ever again, maybe with the exception of Logan, and Logan made sure to remind Remy just how much the young redhead mattered to him.

Logan could sense that Remy was thinking hard, and that was never a good sign with the Cajun. When Remy began to think hard depression and sorrow usually followed after. It wasn't hard to see how the team had treated him, and still treated him. And he knew for a certainty that if Remy thought he had any other place to go he probably wouldn't stay at the mansion any longer than he had to.

Logan had to nip this in the bud before it grew and he thought that maybe he had the right thing for it. Sex completely forgotten between the two of them, Logan took the first step. "Y'know kid… I was thinking that maybe it's about time we leave…"

Remy turned his head to stare wide eyed back at his lover. This was something he'd never ask of Logan. Both of them knew from their time with the X-Men that family mattered most, and those in the mansion were about the only family either had. Remy knew he had Jean-Luc and the guilds but he had enough of that to last him a life time. "Dieu… Logan Remy never ask dat…"

Logan hushed the protests he knew were coming with a kiss. He'd heard it all before, that Remy wasn't good enough for him and that he should never consider giving up that much just for him. "We don't owe nothing to no one Remy, especially Charles. And I think at this point he'd probably understand. I heard him talking with the others in the war room one night and where as most of the team seems to be neutral with your return Rogue keeps speaking up and changing their minds. I know ya been thinking of leavin and I ain't gona let you go alone." He reached down to squeeze the butt cheek that had the decorative L tattooed on it and swallowed the yelp Remy gave in another kiss. "I would have thought this would convince you."

"Oui, Remy know y' right cher, but Remy don want y' t' give up everyt'ing fo' him." Remy turned fully so he was looking directly at Logan. "Remy can handle stayin at de mantion, just stay in de boat house."

"Yeah I see the kind of conditions yer living in Cajun, barely enough food and a few sleeping bags? That aint enough and you know it, so dats why I gave Chuck the ultimatum I did before we left." Logan saw the surprise on Remy's eyes and nodded. "I told him that if you aren't accepted as a member of the team, as you always have been, and can move back in to the mansion and treated and respected like you should be, then we're both leaving."

Remy decided to give up on his protests, it was quite obvious that Logan wasn't going to take no for an answer and Remy's heart warmed at the show of caring and tenderness Logan was showing him, and that was something he desperately needed right now. "You t'ink anyt'ing'll change mon cher?"

"I have my doubts kid, what with Rogue throwing around her own protesting. They are going to have to weigh their options, leave Rogue upset or lose two powerful team members." Logan looked down at him. "Unfortunately she isn't the only one either; Warren has been putting his two cents in where it's not wanted. But we shouldn't worry about that right now; it's their problem to think over while we're on vacation."

Remy chuckled softly. "Oui, y' right Logan." Laying himself against Logan, Remy had to admit the older man knew how to make him feel ten times better. Remy noticed a bar of chocolate beside the tube of lube that Logan had brought out and eyed it, he always had a sweet tooth and he knew Logan knew it.

He heard Logan softly chuckle and pick up said chocolate bar. "Thought you might like a treat."

"Oui" He heard Remy say and then was up on his knees waiting for a piece of chocolate. Logan chuckled and Remy decided a little play was in order and leaned forward to nip at the hand that held the chocolate.

Logan quickly scolded him, "Ah ah ah! Your gona have to beg."

Remy sat back on his knees and waited patiently for a piece of chocolate to be offered. And when Logan decided Remy had been good he held out a square of chocolate, which Remy gently took from his fingers and ate it. If there were any way he could put chocolate and sex together he would be one happy man.

Logan offered him another square of chocolate and this time Remy made sure to nip his fingers. Logan pulled his hand back and smirked, "Naughty pet, gotta teach you how to behave."

"Oui boss." Was all Remy said as he chewed the piece of chocolate, enjoying the endorphins it released in him. He had to be careful not to eat too much or his charm might run away with him from feeling so good.

Finally, with the mood changing into something good Logan decided a little small talk was in order. "So, if we were to leave, where would you want to go?" Logan offered another piece and this time Remy refused it.

Remy shrugged at the question, he honestly didn't know where he'd want to go. He considered maybe wanting to visit New Orleans, but not as a place to stay long term. "Never t'ought about dat much, me. Guess where ever y'd want t' go, Logan."

Logan ate the piece of chocolate instead and put the rest away for later. "Are ya sure about that?"

Remy looked up, sincerity in his eyes, "Oui, where ever Logan goes so does Remy."

Logan felt his heart warm at that declaration, that Remy was so loyal to him, but he wasn't sure himself where he'd want to go. Neither had really seen much of the world in detail, sure he'd been to Japan and Remy had seen most of Antarctica, but he wasn't going to travel that path again. "Ever think about visiting Paris?"

"Paris? Been dere 'fore, wouldn't mind goin back." Remy replied with a half shrug. "Always been tryin' t' figure out how t' loot the Louve."

Logan laughed, "Why am I not surprised?"

Remy smiled. "Be hard, me t'inks. Haveta commission fakes t' replace de originals an' den find de right fence t' unload de loot."

"Looks like you already put a lot of thought into it." Logan chuckled and leaned over to steal a kiss.

"Oui, been planning dat heist since Remy was 10." Remy gave him a brilliant smile, the little back and forth they were having was having its desired effect and relaxing Remy until he was ready to lay down with Logan and cuddle for a long time there in front of the fireplace.

Leaning over, Logan quickly pulled Remy into a tender kiss that turned desperate when Remy's arms found their way around Logan's neck and he succeeded in pulling the other man on top of him. Always being the quick one, Remy's hands found their way down to Logan's crotch and freed him of his jeans quickly; shoving them down his lean hips until Remy could get a hold on his target.

Logan broke the kiss and reared a little, letting Remy get a little more access to his cock. "Ah so good Rems… So good at that."

"Remy make y' feel good, cher. Remy make y' fly, y' want dat mon amour?" Remy decided against using any of his charm, with the way Logan was responding in his hand he wouldn't need it. Logan was always so very responsive to what ever foreplay Remy tried.

"If ya ain't careful Cajun, ya might get more then ya bargained for." Logan warned him as Remy's hand slowly jerked him off.

"Moi?" Remy chuckled. "Give Remy y' worst cher."

"Ya asked for it pet" Logan said before shoving Remy off of him and shucking himself out of his jeans the rest of the way. They landed next to the rest of Remy's fur outfit as he reached for the tube of Astroglide he'd brought with them.

Squeezing out a generous dollop onto his fingers Logan shoved Remy's legs open and reached beneath the Cajun's scrotum and circled the puckered hole he found. It instantly began to relax to Logan's touch and the sensations wrung a groan from Remy's throat. When the first finger slid in all the way to the knuckle Remy gasped and opened himself up more to the intrusion. "Merde, hurry up Logan."

"Oh no, we have a whole three weeks to enjoy this." Logan looked at his lover with the wickedest grin Remy had ever seen, it almost scared him.

The second finger joined the first and Remy thrashed trying to get those fingers to move. "Dieu, Logan do somet'ing!"

Logan chuckled and twisted the fingers just right to find Remy's prostate and gave it slight pressure until Remy was reduced to begging. Logan decided he'd let his pet suffer enough and scissored his fingers wide before removing them and replacing them with the blunt head of his cock.

Remy's legs locked themselves around Logan's waist and forced him deeper into Remy's body. As always Remy was so very tight around him. It was almost too much for Logan and he just about came when Remy clenched unexpectedly. Logan dropped his forehead down to Remy's chest trying to find control over his body before he tried moving, but Remy was having none of that. Remy's fingers laced themselves into Logan's mass of wiry hair and pulled him up into a kiss, and while distracting Logan from thinking too much he thrust his hips down to get Logan to move.

It was an incentive Logan could not pass up and began to thrust mercilessly into the willing body beneath him. He knew that neither of them could last much longer so he quickly reached down to the cock trapped between both their bodies and began to stroke it.

Remy broke off the kiss, and Logan took the moment to attack Remy's neck, as the young man beneath him began to whimper for him to go harder, harder, faster, and saying no to him was near impossible.

"Harder mon cher! Dieu dat de spot. Non, don stop… So close." Remy's heady gasps drove Logan over the edge and with one hard thrust forward, hitting Remy's prostate at the same time, he flooded his lover with his hot seed. Almost simultaneously Remy found his own release in Logan's fist but his legs locked around the body above him did not move until Logan sat up to look down at his lover.

"You mind Gumbo… I think a bath is in order before we go to bed." Logan mumbled to his almost unconscious lover.

"Oui" Remy sighed; he almost couldn't move and didn't really want to. But he finally released his legs around Logan's body and heard as his cock slipped out with a soft slick wet sound. Remy could only imagine the cum and astroglide dribbling it's way down his thighs and anus, it made him feel like a slut and he liked it, because he was Logan's slut.

Logan pulled Remy up, bringing him out of his daze, and guided him toward the bathroom where there was a tub that could be filled with hot water that would be heated with the fireplace. "C'mon, before you stain the fur rug." Remy couldn't help but snicker, his Logan was back to his old self, but had no idea how much Logan was enjoying the sight of the L tattooed on his ass as he was manhandled into the bathroom.

* * *

Remy was waiting up in the attic of the boat house. Since they had gotten back from their three week vacation Remy just felt on edge of what the professor had decided. They had only been back for two nights and Logan had assured Remy that he'd come see the young Cajun as soon as he knew anything.

Remy looked out toward the mansion though the small window, he already knew the answer that they had probably given Logan. They probably didn't think Logan would really up and leave, at least they didn't think he'd up and leave and stay gone forever. There was the time that Logan had gone to Japan, but he had returned.

Remy pulled a lung full of smoke and held it in before letting it all out though his nose. That gave Remy a moment to contemplate where they'd go, he really didn't feel like he wanted to go back to New Orleans. There wasn't really any where that either of them had any support in, maybe except Japan for Logan.

The cigarette he held between his fingers fell to the floor as the realization hit him. They could go to Japan! It was the perfect place to go, sure his Japanese wasn't great, but it was a place Logan was happy and there was no where that Remy wanted to go at all, besides with Logan.

He smelled something burning and cursed while quickly stamping out the cigarette he had dropped. _Maybe I can finally go to college._ Remy considered as he looked back out over the school grounds, he could probably major in art, he was pretty good already. He wanted to contemplate it more when he saw Logan heading toward the boat house, hand holding his collar up in the high winds. They were supposed to get thunder storms all day, and he was relatively sure they weren't created by Ororor.

Remy hurried down from his setting spot to greet Logan at the door, eager to hear that the team still wasn't going to accept him so he could convince Logan to go to Japan. He just about slid and fell face first into the door but grabbed the handle at the last moment and opened it just when Logan was about to turn the knob.

Remy looked up and he saw the answer in Logan's eyes even before the shorter man said anything. He came in and let Remy shut the door behind him before he shrugged out of his jacket and looked back at him. "So, dey don want Remy?" He asked quietly.

"Rogue and Warren were able to convince them that you were, as they put it, 'too much of a risk'." Logan shrugged. "You're more powerful then they are."

Remy actually smiled, Rogue and Warren had given him a gift, and he was going to take advantage of that gift. "Remy know where he want t' go." He stated firmly.

Logan looked up surprised at the firm statement from his lover; it was quite obvious Remy had been thinking of this for a long time. Logan was glad Remy was taking the incentive to decide his own fate instead of leaving it up to those who they had called teammates. "And where is that Cajun?"

Remy gave him the most brilliant smile Logan had ever seen. "Japan, Remy t'inks we bot' be happy dere."

The thought of listing to the Cajun try to speak Japanese almost made Logan roll in laughter. But his lover was serious and he couldn't believe that Remy would consider going somewhere where Logan felt most comfortable. "Are you sure Rems?"

"Oui! More sure den anyt'ing." Remy knew that with the money he had from his thieving days and what ever Logan had they should be able to get a place to live relatively easily. He knew the exchange rate was very different and he'd have to get use to that, but he didn't see where that'd be a problem.

"You're serious huh kid?" When Logan got a nod in response he nodded to. "Good, I don't want ya having second thoughts when we get on the plane tomorrow."

Remy smiled, "T'morrow?"

"Yes, I'll call and get the tickets tonight for a flight tomorrow. You just make sure ya got everything of yours packed." Logan wasn't worried about his stuff, he didn't have much to begin with anyway, but his sword set would be sent a special way so that there was no worry about losing them to people behind the scenes going though bags.

"Oui oui, don' worry bout Remy mon cher, he be ready." He went in and gave Logan a long passionate kiss before letting him go to work on getting them to Japan.

The next day Remy was in his old room gathering everything up that he valued or wanted to take with him. His sketch book, paints, pencils and paint brushes were among those put into his luggage that would be checked, no need for it right away. He made sure to keep the paints in a separate pocket so if they busted it wouldn't go all over his clothes. He was right in the middle of folding and packing what clothes he had when he heard a voice at his door

"Goin somewhere, swamp rat?" Rogue sneered at Remy.

"None o' y' business where Remy goin." Remy shot back before he turned to grab more of his clothes. It wasn't hard to get all his clothes packed and then went about his room grabbing his journal he hadn't been able to write in for a long time and other odds and ends.

"All ah know is, ya shouldn't be in the mansion. Yer no good." Rogue stood back up wanting nothing but to throw Remy out.

"Don worry… Remy gona be leavin soon 'nough." He was doing well to give no second thoughts to Rogue as he packed anything and everything that mattered to him, besides his lover that was currently doing the same thing in his room.

"Is there a problem here?" Remy looked up, _well speak of the devil_. Logan was standing behind Rogue with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Just making sure the swamp rat don't do anything funny." Rogue decided to take her leave and headed back to her own room. "Ya sure the professor knows he's even back in the house?"

"Chuck knows more than you think kid. And you leave Remy alone, he's only getting some of his stuff out of the mansion before you or wings can loot it. You already did a good job of condemning him." Logan growled at the woman. Remy felt warmed by the protective tone in Logan's voice.

Rogue didn't respond, or Remy didn't hear her, he wasn't sure. But Logan ignored her from there on, closing the door to the room, and looked at what he had packed. He frowned when he saw not much in the Cajun's back. He looked around and started helping him pack more. "Don't want you to leave anything behind, Remy."

Remy just stood there. "Why she hate Remy so bad?"

Logan looked up from grabbing more clothes out of the drawers of the dresser. "Because she really hates herself, and focuses it all on you because you're an easy out." He sat the things into his bag, "Don't you think on, Remy, don't you think on it for one minute. She ain't worth it, she made it clear her feelings for you and hell all the more for me."

Remy laughed at Logan's logic, only Logan could really make him laugh. He leaned in to Logan's hug and nodded. "Y' right mon amour, an dis Cajun all y'ers." Remy knew he shouldn't think on the mansion or any of its residents anymore because they weren't his family anymore, they had proven that when leaving him in Antarctica, the only one he needed was standing beside of him right now.

They were startled by a knock on the door. Remy walked over and opened it cautiously and then stood back to open the door wider when he saw Professor Xavior waiting on the other side. He took the incentive and rolled into the bedroom and looked at Remy. "Remy, I just came to apologize; I couldn't convince the others that Rogue and Warren were wrong in their judgment of you. I also came to tell you I hope that you have a better life with Logan away from the mansion, and if you ever need anything that my ears are always open and not to hesitate to call."

Remy could tell easily that the professor was sincere in his statement, it wasn't his fault the others just didn't trust him. "T'anks, professor. Dat means a lot t' Remy, an he remember dat." He went back over to finish packing.

Xavior nodded. "Scott feels the same way and so does Hank. We are here to support you two if you ever need anything. I made sure to book you two on a flight out in first class, there shouldn't be too many people on board either, it was a rather privet flight."

Remy couldn't believe he had more friends then he thought, and that they were doing this for them. He actually smiled down at the professor. "T'ank you professor… Dis means a lot."

Xavior nodded and patted his arm, he looked at them. "I wish you the best, and you two should go soon. I sent Warren out so he wouldn't see Remy in the mansion, but he will be getting back soon. And your flight will leave soon as well." With another goodbye Xavior took his leave and headed back down to his office. Remy watched him go and quickly finished packing his things and took them down to Logan's jeep. He put his check in luggage in the back but kept his carry on bag with him. It had a few special things in it that he wanted to keep close.

"Are you really ready for this kid? As soon as we get on the road and then get on that plane there ain't no turning back." Logan asked as he got settled in the driver seat.

"Oui, Remy sure more dan anyt'ing, dis what he want." Remy replied, not bothering to take another look back at the mansion as they cleared the gates. It was all part of his past now, just as all the other pain was all part of his past, and all that mattered was his future.

Remy realized he had been doing a lot of thinking for the past few weeks, as he sat down in the seat near the window. Logan had given him the preference while he put their carry on bags in the overhead compartment. He looked out the window beside him, anticipating seeing only cloud cover soon, when he felt Logan set down beside him. He turned his head to look at his lover.

"You look distant darlin, what's wrong?" Logan asked, he had intentionally used the dreaded pet name that Remy had insisted he leave out to stir a response from him.

Remy only smiled. "T'inkin a lot, me." He turned back to the window, "T'inkin too much, me."

"I'll teach you to meditate when we get settled in at our new place." Logan told him. Besides the tickets Charles had also been able to get them a place in Choshi. It was close enough to Tokyo for Remy but it was on the coast and they'd have spectacular views. Fishing was great there and he knew Remy would be able to find things to do without having to go to Tokyo.

Logan couldn't wait to see Remy in a Kimono actually, or a yukata after a shower, the image he was able to come up with was just plain hot. The next image came totally by surprise, and that was a disheveled Remy in a Yukata just after a shower panting for Logan to fuck him.

Logan had to quickly hide the wood in his pants before the stewardess came to take their orders for the meal later on. Logan hadn't noticed when they had taken off really, but he couldn't help but smile when he saw Remy was already into a book he'd brought with him. Logan knew they'd made the right decision, Remy was going to love Japan, he knew. The boy was an artist and there were many jobs he could take, among which were drawing mangas.

"Hé Logan, you t'ink we can do a little shopping in Tokyo 'fore we head up to our new place?" Remy's question completely brought Logan out of his daze. He looked over at Remy who was wearing a charming smile, tucking a few stray strands of red hair behind his ear.

"Yeah sure, kid. We'll stop in Shibuya to do some shopping. But I warn you, the subways are a real killer. The whole idea of personal space is completely thrown out the window." Logan began to think that maybe they shouldn't take the subway, what with so may people squashed against Remy he didn't know how long it would be before his charm began to go haywire again.

"Non, don' worry Logan, Remy can handle it, been spending 'lot o' time building up my shields." Remy assured him before going back to his book.

"Let's hope so kid, because I'm not kidding when I say there is no such thing as personal space on the subways in Tokyo. Imagine sardines, only more tightly packed." Logan tried to describe what his lover was getting himself into.

"Ouais Logan, Remy know, an' he prepared. De shields will protect me against stray emotions." Remy once again tried to assure Logan, Remy decided that the only way Logan would believe him was to see his shields put to the test.

Logan looked at Remy sidelong for a moment before deciding to trust him on this one. If the kid said that his shields were that strong to handle thousands of emotions hitting against him all at once then he was just going to have to wait and see what happened. Logan just had to make sure to keep a clear head and if anything happened to him then he'd have to but in before anything serious happened.

Their long plane ride seemed shorter than it really was once Remy got himself into an in flight movie and Logan decided to doze off for a while. He'd forgotten how boring plane rides were; he should have gotten Chuck to get them a boat ticket from California and took the time to drive cross country. It was well too late, Logan decided, besides there would be plenty of time for romantic boat rides with his lover. They were going to live on the shore and not only that, at the mouth of a river as well.

When they landed Remy was desperate to get out of the plane and stretch his legs, his very long delicious legs. Logan closed his eyes a moment; he really needed to meditate to keep his mind from straying like that. The urge in him to make everything in Remy's life right again was strong, because of how the team had treated him so many times and then Rogue's betrayal, Logan was surprised that Remy hadn't already broken down yet. But the kid was strong, very strong, and Logan knew that he was keeping all that bottled up inside, and that was a very bad thing.

It would be addressed much later after some needed and well deserved shopping for some new clothes and things. Life there in Japan was much different then the one back in New York, and he saw Remy already beginning to realize that as they came off the plane and into the terminals. As usual, it was packed with people mostly for business.

They picked up their scant baggage at the dais and headed toward the exit. Remy's brows drew up as he saw so many people walking by. "Dieu! Dis place full o' people Logan!"

Logan couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah kid, Tokyo is one of the most populated cities in the world. You better stick to me like glue, or you might get lost in the crowd." Logan warned and Remy quickly wound an arm though one of Logan's. That earned him another chuckle from the shorter man.

As they walked down the sidewalk Remy looked in shop windows at items, some he'd never seen before, but got pulled out of his day dream when Logan started to pull him down to the subway. Remy could already feel all the emotions coming from the place, but his walls kept them out as he said they would. He could distinguish from the different feelings, but they did him no harm and just bounced off him, he was grateful for taking the time to put up the extra shields. He followed Logan to a machine that dispensed subway fair and heard him curse at some of the prices.

"I'm gona get you a pass already paid for kid, chances are your going to be taking more trips into Tokyo than me." Logan didn't turn back to see if Remy was listening, just punched in the buttons to get the subway pass.

Remy was too distracted by the multitude and variety of people passing by him, he'd never seen so many at once and was glad he had his sunglasses on. He wasn't sure how they'd react to his eyes or his expression.

Logan looked back to see Remy enraptured by all the people and chuckled. He gave a tug on Remy's long pony tail to bring him back to reality. "Let's go, we'll stop in Shibuya for some clothes shopping before heading out to Choshi."

Remy only nodded and followed after his lover to the extremely packed subway. His eyes widened at how many people were currently crammed into the car, "Mon amour, we aint gona fit in dere!" Remy barely had enough time to finish his sentence before Logan was pulling him along again.

"Sure we can Remy, you'll see." Logan replied, and to Remy's surprised they were able to squeeze into the back to wait for their call. Logan chose the back because he knew there would be a lot of people shuffling on and off between here and their stop. Logan just had to make sure that none of the other inhabitants of the subway car started to get interested in his boy.

Halfway though the subway ride Logan was glad to see Remy doing extremely well in light of how many emotions must have been battering against his mind, he had to guess it was those new shields that Remy had been talking to him about on the ride over.

Remy held on to one of the straps above his head as the train would rock to a stop and then start again, he didn't need to go sprawling on the floor at everyone's feet. He was starting to pleasantly daze in and out of daydreams to try to make the ride go by faster when he felt something brush his butt. He wasn't sure if he should chalk it up to how tightly packed everyone was or his lover taking advantage of the situation and having a light feel while he couldn't get away. He turned his head to Logan and leaned in. "Y' can have me, soon as we get home bonbon un."

Logan looked up confused, and Remy noticed both his hands were either holding onto his bag or holding onto the strap above his head, "what are you talking about darlin'?"

Remy frowned, "Didn' y' just touch my ass?"

Logan shook his head in denial, and Remy took a moment to search his emotions for lies. When he found that Logan was in fact not lying he frowned more, what could have touched his butt then?

It happened again and this time Remy decided to let his reflexes kick in and grabbed the hand that was currently groping him. He turned to find an extremely attractive Japanese man smiling wickedly up at him; Remy didn't have to search this man's emotions to know what he was playing at, having played that game for years on end.

Logan noticed what was going on and quickly defused the situation, throwing a few Japanese words that Remy couldn't catch at the other man. Said man quickly backed off with hands raised and said something back to Logan.

After Remy was sure that wasn't going to happen again and his bags were still right where he had put them he turned to Logan. "What did y' say t' him?"

"I told him you were my plaything." Logan grinned up at Remy with the glint of fangs, almost daring Remy to deny his claim.

Remy chuckled. "Dat I am, dat I am." He leaned over and kissed Logan, who promptly took the lead. He was making sure to put the display on so anyone else watching Remy would know he was taken.

In all the commotion the rest of the ride had gone by and Logan heard their stop called out. Quickly grabbing Remy and his own bags he made for the exit, and when they were out of the subway Remy was glad to be out of such a packed place, he was starting to get a little claustrophobic.

He followed Logan out into the daylight and couldn't believe how many stores were lined up along the street. He was glad Logan had brought him here; he'd be able to get everything he needed and then some. And it didn't take them long to find the proper store, at least for Remy's tastes. Logan was happy with simple things but he knew Remy would need a few more extravagances.

It took Remy a little bit to get use to the exchange rate but it didn't take too long before he was sure of what he was going to get. After paying for their clothes and other toiletries they were going to need they had lunch before deciding to contemplate how they were going to get to Choshi.

"We could rent a car." Remy suggested.

"It's an idea; we do have a lot to get home." Logan considered that, it probably was easier than to take the subway again, because after they got out of Tokyo the traffic wouldn't be bad at all. He was sure that Remy would appreciate taking a car instead of the subway again, he really didn't need another guy trying to grope him again, and he knew his boy liked attention but at the moment he was out of his element. "You know we probably could use a car anyway."

"I was t'inkin' o' getting a bike." Remy told him, he'd had his eye on one of the oriental models before, they did look nice but he'd probably have to tinker with them to get the speed out of them he wanted

"That's an even better idea." Logan admitted. "Faster to get around on a bike than a car in my opinion."

Remy nodded with a smile, and before long they found themselves at a dealer to get a couple of bikes. He actually laughed when he heard Logan suggest to him that they get matching bikes. He never thought that his lover would ever suggest something like that. "If dat makes y' happy mon amour." Remy laughed.

Logan looked as though he was going to blush, and Logan never did that. "Stop yer laughing Cajun." He really couldn't come up with a good come back though. It didn't take them long to find the bikes they wanted though, and Remy had picked one that definitely went with his personality. It was sleek, fast, and very red, and the helmet he chose was something he wasn't surprised Remy had picked either, it had a royal flush painted on it of the hearts group and the visor was darkened out for privacy.

Logan leaned toward the side of muscle rather than vanity and he ended up getting another Harley, which didn't surprise Remy in the least. Once they got a trailer built for bikes, and all their stuff onto it and hooked to Logan's Harley they were ready to go.

Remy straddled his bike and looked down at Logan with an arrogant smirk, "Can you keep up, mon ami?"

"Don't make me beat ya Cajun." Logan kicked his new beast to life and it roared ready to go. Remy chuckled, strapping his helmet on before doing the same to his own bike. During the first part of their trip to Choshi Remy showed off exactly what his new toy could do. But since Logan knew where they were going better than him, he fell back to follow Logan's lead.

As they begun getting out of the big city and toward the shore Remy was really starting to see the beauty of Japan and saw exactly why Logan loved it here, you could really lose yourself and find a peace that would normally elude someone.

Remy was just starting to get into the peace of the place when he saw Logan turn off of the road, so he quickly followed behind so as not to lose his lover, as Logan had said 'stick to him like glue.'

Remy was made speechless when he saw the house which Logan pulled up in front of, it was absolutely gorgeous. He pulled up beside Logan and shut his bike down before pulling his helmet off. "What do you think Remy?" Logan asked, turning his head to see the Cajun's expression.

"Very nice, homme. Remy could live here." Remy chuckled at the look on his face, but he was sure Logan knew how he felt about this new home. They quickly parked the bikes and Remy helped Logan with the luggage and newly bought clothes. Logan was the first one in and he left Remy to wonder about the new home to see everything while he sat their bags in the bedroom. Remy closed the sliding doors behind him and went around to see everything.

When he came across the bathroom his heart went soft. It was gorgeous, everywhere hard wood floors, and the bath looked like one of those hot tubs at a spa where the water came up to your chest just about when standing. He could definitely see himself and Logan relaxing in there after a long day, or even making love in there.

Remy came back out to the bedroom that the bathroom was adjoined to and saw the beds and couldn't help but grimace a little. He would have preferred a romantic canopy bed complete with silk curtains, but he was sure the bed was comfortable. It was a wooden platform that lay on the floor with the mattress on top along with the sheet set. It was beautiful, but not something Remy was use to.

Remy came back out of that room and noticed the shrine on one of the walls and walked over. Logan looked back. "It's a Shinto shrine, kid." He sat there and explained about the beliefs and ways of the Japanese people.

Remy went back into the bedroom to begin unpacking his clothes. He looked at the Yukata he'd gotten, he'd never thought he'd be living in Japan with Logan but here he was. He grabbed a few more things of his and went into the bathroom and closed the door. He was going to give Logan something to stare at.

Remy got a bath in the huge pool, washing his hair carefully, and dunking his head to get it rinsed out. Once Remy was sure he was nice and clean he got out of the pool and used his powers to charge the droplets of water all over his body and they quickly blew off his body. However Remy left his hair wet to add to his sex appeal. He pulled the Yukata on and tied it loosely and came out into the bedroom. He saw Logan bent over pulling clothes from their bags and putting them way. He took a moment to enjoy the fine ass beneath the denim before he spoke up. "I t'ink I'm gona like it here."

Logan stood up and looked at Remy standing at the door and his cock leapt at the sight of his lover. Remy was standing against the door jam with only the Yukata and his skin on. He walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers, yawning. "Remy tired from de flight, gona haveta get use to de time change." He slipped under the covers quickly on his belly and snuggled himself around a pillow.

Logan took a moment to get his breathing under control and tame his hard on. Gods Remy was such a tease when he wanted to be, Logan really had to teach his boy a lesson. And that meant going out to do a little shopping while Remy napped. And that, he decided, was a very good idea.

* * *

Panting as he watched Logan move about the room, Remy didn't know how much longer he could last. Strung up as he was in their bedroom he was spread eagle all for Logan's viewing pleasure.

At the moment Logan was just enjoying watching his pet whither and struggle against his bonds. Both of Remy's wrists were tied above his head to one or another post coming off the bed, legs folded under him so he was kneeling and feet tied off to the same posts, made to be spread apart so he was open for viewing. Besides the soft silk binding him to said posts the only other thing the Cajun wore was a black leather choker with a charm dangling from the front of it that simply had an L engraved in one side while the other had a red diamond shape surrounded by black enamel, it reminded Remy of the ace of diamonds. Somehow Remy figured that was the whole appeal to it when Logan was picking it out.

"Sil vous plait, master… please Remy need t' cum!" Remy begged as he once again tested his bonds. They were secure however able to be picked free in time of need.

"Do ya need to be gagged boy?" Logan growled somewhere behind Remy, and he swore that was Logan's hand on his ass at the moment.

"N-non… non monsieur." Remy panted as he felt a blow laid to his left cheek. The stifled yelp was a jolt sent right to Logan's groin. Gods but the boy was sexy and screamed like an angel on the verge of climax.

"Are ya back talking me?" Logan hissed into Remy's ear.

"Sil vous plait!" Remy cried and felt a ball of rubber fitted into his mouth. Remy whined behind the gag as it was buckled carefully, his captor being mindful of his long crimson mane.

"You're being mouthy boy, I think it's time you learned a lesson in control." Logan settled behind Remy, one hand roaming across the wash board abs and lower to tangle in red curls and the other roaming up to cup Remy's neck and pull it to the side so that he could attack the exposed flesh.

A whimper behind the black rubber gag earned a growl in response from the man behind him, sinking his teeth harder into exposed, vulnerable, warm flesh, effectively marking Logan's captive for all who bothered to look.

Remy closed his eyes as the wonderful sensations continued, hand fisting his tormented purple and leaking cock, mouth working the tense muscle at his shoulder. He didn't know how much more he could take when Logan all of a sudden stopped. Remy almost cried in frustration when he felt the tip of a very familiar cock prodding at his puckered entrance.

Remy tried holding back a sob for Logan to hurry up and fuck him but just couldn't. The moment Logan's cock got in he couldn't help but push back at him, waiting so much more from him. Remy desperately wanted to cry Logan's name, telling 'harder harder, faster, Ooooohhh right dere, dat de spot.' But with the gag in his mouth it was impossible.

It took Logan a few moments to get adjusted and began to thrust, constantly missing Remy's prostate intentionally, planning on teasing Remy up until the very last. Remy began to take advantage the little freedom his bonds allowed and met Logan thrust for thrust until Logan finally began to hit his prostate dead on. He was just so close… if only he could get that last. Little. Push.

Remy jerked awake panting from such a wet dream, he wasn't sure what had awakened him, the warm slickness in his boxers from climax or the annoying 'beep beep beep' of the alarm clock. He ran a hand though his disheveled hair to try and get himself under control, but gave up and hit the top of the alarm clock a little harder then he needed to, if only to shut it up with the snooze button for five more minutes.

Remy smelled something good cooking from their kitchen and he decided to take care of the cooling mess in his boxers before heading out to investigate. He got a quick cold shower to control himself from waking up with such a hot wet dream. Gods was that one of his fantasies? But damn was it hot and how he wanted Logan to do that to him. It was true he hated being held down, reminding him of past horrors, but when he was tied up with silk scarves and a lover teasing him into sexual frustration, that was just exquisite.

Remy didn't really have much time to consider talking to Logan about it while walking out of the bathroom, as Logan was already standing there with a tray of food. He smiled, "Here I thought I'd surprise you with breakfast in bed."

"Breakfast?" Remy asked, a little confused. Didn't he only nap for a few hours? He hadn't even bothered to look at the clock as he hit the snooze. He took that moment to check the time and realized it was, in fact, morning. He had slept the entire evening and night though. "Merde, didn't t'ink I was dat tired."

Logan chuckled that deep chuckle that always sent a shiver down Remy's spine. "Well, get yer sweet little ass back in bed so that I can give ya yer breakfast."

Remy smiled, he couldn't help but obey and slid back beneath the sheets. At that moment, the alarm clock decided to go off again. Remy reached over, and this time shut it off completely by yanking the plug out of the wall, calling it one name or another in French. That earned him another laugh from Logan as he sat the tray down next to him.

Logan got in beside his young lover, planning to enjoy a lazy morning with him in bed. Since moving there to Japan he found that he wanted to indulge Remy's lazy streak more than he would have back at the mansion. Here in Japan they had to worry about getting jobs eventually, true, but it wasn't like they had a world to save or another evil villain to stop, at least, not anymore.

Remy picked up a few pieces of orange and began to nibble on them. He wasn't quite sure if he should mention his wet dream to Logan. It was true the older man loved control, and Remy was sure that translated itself into his love life as well.

Remy was so lost in thought he didn't really see Logan reaching to the side of the bed to retrieve the things he had purchased the previous evening while Remy slept. Among them were a collar and tag, leash, cuffs, dildos and such paraphernalia that would go along with it all. He wouldn't freak Remy out by showing him it all, but he did bring the collar out and set the rest aside.

Looking back at Remy, Logan wasn't sure what he was thinking about but decided to break the silence. "Rems, I was wondering if you would like to introduce some games into our sex life."

Remy looked over, stopping in mid bite of the slice of orange he had and blinked. "What kinda games cher?" He wasn't freaking out at the mention of games, he was freaking out because his entire wet dream had been about just that, and it was almost like it was trying to tell him something.

Logan decided to press forward and handed him the collar he'd gotten. The tag had a simple L engraved on the under side and the decoration was that of a red diamond and black enamel surrounding it. Remy dumped it onto the bed as if he had been burned and jumped up looking at Logan and then back at the collar and then back at Logan. "Non… how'd y' know?" He began to nervously laugh.

"Rems what's wrong? If it's a no go then that's fine. I just thought…" He was cut off by Remy holding up his hand.

"Non, de games sound heavenly Logan. It ain't dat dats freakin me out right now. I had a wet dream dis morning an in it ya had me tied t' de bed spread eagle wit red scarves an I was wearin dat exact same collar an tag." Remy explained to Logan. "Trust me, it was a damn fine dream too. It's jus dat I don't understand how I coulda dreamt dat an den y' walk in wit de exact same collar. It's like an Oman or somet'ing."

Logan looked at the tiny charm on the collar. "I saw it and thought of you because it reminded me of the ace of diamonds." Remy nodded and sat back down looking at it for a long moment. Logan looked at him. "Would you be my pet?"

Remy looked up with a wide grin. "Oh mon amour y' don't have t' ask me twice." Remy snuggled to Logan's side, lowering his head submissively to Logan's lap.

Logan chuckled as he fastened the collar around his throat. He wondered if he should show Remy the other toys he'd gotten while he was out.


End file.
